


Вера горами движет

by nika_darkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness
Summary: Эбису спас всех. А кто спас самого Эбису, когда мир трясло как грушу? Тот, кто его любит.Этот текст — вбоквел к «По вере вашей и будет вам». Вероятно, он станет мостом между первой и второй частью. Возможно, что останется только вбоквелом. В любом случае, автор хотел рассказать про Ибики, который никогда не сдаётся)
Relationships: Ebisu/Morino Ibiki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	Вера горами движет

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквел к макси ["По вере вашей и будет вам"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917826).
> 
> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru).  
> Шираюкихимэ - это японский аналог имени Белоснежка.

Скрученные чайные листья понемногу разворачивались, кипяток в прозрачном чайнике становился тёмно-золотистым. Дун Фан Мэй Жень, светлый улун, всегда требовал очень горячей воды и хорошего фарфора — и того, с кем хочется пить этот чай. Поэтому Ибики заваривал его крайне редко.

Воскресенье наконец-то закончилось, но для Ибики ничего не изменилось. Эбису так и не приходил в себя, лежал в госпитале в отдельной палате — слишком тихий, спокойный, будто ненастоящий. Как кукла в человеческий рост. Неподвижная бледная кукла со строгим лицом, так мало похожая на его Эбису.

Ибики и Генму чуть ли не пинками выпроводили на ночь из госпиталя: оба хотели до утра просидеть рядом с Эбису, и обоих отправили по домам. Генма всё порывался устроиться на скамейке под кустом жасмина, но Райдо молча ухватил его за шиворот и поволок домой. Ибики подумал было пойти на работу, закрыться в кабинете и засесть за отчёт, но понял, что не сможет. Ему непонятно с чего казалось, что стоит только начать раскладывать весь этот день по часам и минутам — и весь кошмар повторится заново.

Пришлось отправляться домой. Душ, пижама, уютный мягкий халат, превосходный чай — а на кухне и в комнатах никого. Тому же Генме пусть и хреново, но Генма сейчас воет в широкую грудь Райдо, и ему на самую чуточку становится легче. Просто оттого, что он может проораться и его выслушают.

К шлюхам, что ли, наведаться? Выбрать кого постарше и выговориться, поделиться этой паскудной тоской, выжирающей сердце… Просто чтобы не одному. Хотя сегодня никто не работает: вся деревня в трауре. Кто не причитает над покойником, тот глушит горе саке либо спит без задних ног, свалившись от усталости.

Может, сходить в гости к Иноичи? Вряд ли ему будут рады. Иноичи всю неделю просидел под домашним арестом, и ему точно не до бесед.

И куда, в самом деле, податься? Ладно, Анко его точно не выгонит, она — друг, замечательный друг, но она ведь примется жалеть, надрызгается с горя, ещё и расплачется, чего доброго. Нет, к Анко он не пойдёт.

Юный Нара Шикамару его тоже пожалел. Ирука об этом рассказал ещё днём, когда все они сидели под дверью реанимации — Генма, Райдо, Иваши (надо же, и он тоже!), Изумо, Котецу… Дожил ты, Ибики, чёрт побери. Уже детишки сочувствуют. Хрен знает, что там себе Шикамару надумал и какими комиксами обчитался — тёмного рыцаря, что ли, вообразил вместо главного дознавателя Морино Ибики? У мелкого Нара ещё детство в жопе играет, а гормоны уже песни поют, вот и получилась этакая несуразица.

Что ж, Морино Ибики, придётся тебе справляться самому, как всегда. Воображение у тебя хорошее, возьми да и представь, что напротив устроился Эбису. Зелёные глаза, прямая спина, упрямый рот, брови домиком, еле заметная щетина… Налей ему чаю, что ли. И говори.

Эбису, Эбису… Ну вот что тебе сказать, а? Что ты — дурак, баран бестолковый, и ума у тебя как у инфузории? Ты спас Коноху и ещё полмира. Махнул мечом Тобирамы, и цепь лопнула, и бог этот поганый удрал, и мир стал прежним, и реальность обратно сложилась. Ты всех спас. Ты как посмел не спасти себя, идиот ты тупоголовый, осёл безмозглый, да как ты мог, Эбису?! 

Не умирай, Эбису. Не имеешь права. Не оставляй Коноху. Меня, меня не оставляй, Эбису, я же тебе ничего сказать не успел, я же…

— Ибики, чаем угостишь?

Капитан Ямато. Серый от недосыпа и усталости, синяки под глазами на пол-лица. Сел на подоконник и сидит, ждёт, когда его позовут. Мимо проходил, наверное, вот и заскочил.

— Ибики, чаю дашь, спрашиваю? — глаза у Ямато чёрные-чёрные, даже темнее, чем у самого Ибики. — Я домой бежал, а тут ты сидишь, сам с собой разговариваешь вслух. Не дело это, Ибики.

Вслух, значит. Вот дерьмо.

— И много чего услышал?

— Не так чтобы очень, — у капитана Ямато не слишком подвижная физиономия, улыбка смотрелась странно.

Ибики молча достал из шкафа третью чашку, показал рукой на стул: присаживайся, капитан.

По кухне плыл тонкий аромат Дун Фан Мэй Жень; Ямато отпил глоток, удивлённо приподнял брови: надо же, как вкусно! Ты пей, пей, Ямато, надо будет — Ибики заварит ещё чаю.

Ямато поставил полупустую чашку на белую вышитую скатерть, зачем-то потрогал пальцем узор на фарфоре.

— Ибики, а ты почему столько лет молчал?

Если даже у капитана Ямато любопытство проснулось, значит, и вся деревня с утра об этом думала. И обсуждала, чёрт побери.

— Ибики, не кисни. Мы и раньше об этом знали, ты не думай. Все наши давно поняли, кого тебе надо, — Ямато подмигнул. Получилось не очень: Ямато и эмоции мало совместимы. — Ты же ему одному всё на свете разрешаешь. Что бы он ни попросил — это ему всегда будет. А для себя он никогда ничего не просит, и тебе от этого хреново, Ибики.

Ибики не ответил. А зачем отвечать, если всё и так понятно. Предполагать можно что угодно, а сегодня он выдал себя с головой — когда выхватил Эбису, оглушённого отдачей, из-под осколков разваливающейся грани реальности, когда орал в рассветное небо, когда подыхал от горя, прижимая к себе неподвижное тело. Когда отказался уходить из палаты, куда положили Эбису. Когда терпел соседство Генмы Ширануи, когда успокаивал Конохамару, Моэги и Удона, когда у всех на виду держал Эбису за руку…

— Он выкарабкается. Просто поверь в него, — сказал капитан Ямато. — Я вот всегда верю, когда Какаши сразу после задания попадает в госпиталь. Чакра у него на нулях, голова раскалывается от шарингана, в шкуре обязательно пара-тройка прорех. Он и так-то весь бледный, а в палате кажется, что лицо белее наволочки. И если я не на задании, то прихожу к нему и верю. Понимаешь, Ибики?

— Что уж тут не понять, — проворчал он. И попытался не думать о восковом заострившемся лице Эбису, о худощавом гибком теле, до подбородка укрытом больничным одеялом — а одеяло не поднимается на груди. Нет, пожалуйста, нет!..

— Давай-ка ты не мучай мозги, а иди к нему с самого утра, — Ямато одним глотком допил всё, что оставалось в его чашке, и поднялся из-за стола. — Побежал я домой, поздно уже. Или рано. Да пофигу, в общем. Спасибо за чай.

— Будь здоров, — кивнул ему Ибики.

Спать он не мог, да и не хотел. Так и сидел за столом, смотрел на дно фарфоровой чашки с остывшим чаем. Просил того монаха из Храма огня помочь Эбису прийти в сознание. Ведь что это такое получается: отдал камень, рассказал про меч и Тобираму Сенджу, фактически отправил Эбису на верную смерть — а сам прячется в своём хрензнаеткогда?! Ему что, монаху этому, безразлично, что станет с тем, кто прогнал воплотившегося бога?

Так разозлился на монаха, что грохнул кулаком по столу; чашка подпрыгнула и опрокинулась на бок, холодный чай разлился по лакированному дереву, потёк на пол. Пока Ибики убирал весь разгром, на небосвод выкатилась луна — круглая, жёлтая, толстощёкая. Луна глупо улыбалась, а Ибики злился.

Сам не знал, на кого. На всех сразу, наверное. И на себя в том числе: не уберёг, не спас, помочь ничем не может…

Стук в окно ударил по нервам, заставил высунуть голову из трясины, куда он себя загнал. Трое детишек на подоконнике? А, ну да, конечно, это же Конохамару и его друзья — Моэги и Удон. А у Моэги в руках толстая книжка с картинками на обложке, с закладкой посередине.

— Морино-сан, не сердитесь, — зачастила Моэги, — то есть, доброй ночи, Морино-сан. Мы хотим помочь Эбису-сенсею, и для этого нам нужны вы.

— А я зачем? — Ибики нахмурился.

Детишки разом изменились в лице, но не убежали. Надо же, храбрые какие!..

— А вы это… — Моэги запнулась и всё же продолжила: — Ну, ритуал же. Всегда все так делают. И вы сделайте.

— И что это у вас за ритуал такой? — Ибики уже не знал, то ли сердиться, то ли гнать детишек взашей.

Моэги не стала отвечать, просто раскрыла книжку на странице с закладкой, протянула ему.

«Красавица Шираюкихимэ и семь горных тэнгу».

Нет, надо выставить вон этих негодяев, причём немедленно!

Моэги, глядя на его лицо, попятилась, но не сдалась:

— Морино-сан, ну вы попробуйте, оно же всегда работает, во всех сказках! А у нас вчера утром бог чуть было не проявился — это же не реальность, это я вообще даже не знаю, как назвать. Поэтому мы и думаем, что поможет.

— То есть я должен, — Ибики добавил в голос льда, — подойти к вашему бессознательному учителю и поцеловать его?

— Да! — Моэги просияла. — Вы правильно поняли. Мы знали, что вы поймёте. Это же вы его спасли, нашего Эбису-сенсея. И вы его, ну… совсем-совсем любите, очень сильно, — девчонка потупилась, — так что мы к вам пришли, а не к Ширануи-сану.

Ибики вернул книжку девчонке. За три минуты надел форму, повязал бандану; отправил детишек по домам и кинулся к госпиталю. В конце концов, что он теряет? А если получится, то Эбису проснётся…

На крыше госпиталя и по периметру дежурили АНБУ; увидели Ибики и не стали задавать вопросов.

В палате точно так же пахло сушёными травами и дезинфектантами. Запах лаванды, полыни, можжевельника, розмарина — и вонь чего-то медицинского, даже не хлорки, а какой-то дряни ещё злее: от неё чесалось в носу и пекло глаза.

Эбису по-прежнему лежал на кровати — неподвижный, без сознания, белый как снятое молоко. Ибики сел рядом с ним, стараясь поменьше шевелиться, чтобы ни одна пружина не скрипнула.

Под губами — сухие тёплые губы Эбису. Первый раз в жизни. Возможно — последний. Ибики целовал его и старался накрепко впечатать в память эти секунды, на всю оставшуюся жизнь запомнить, как это — когда целуешь того, кого любишь.

Эбису пошевелился и открыл глаза.


End file.
